


Waltz

by fiammy



Series: Gift Writing and Other Works [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cross-Post, F/M, Female Reader / Female Pronouns, Gift Fic, Reader-Insert, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammy/pseuds/fiammy
Summary: Parties are boring. But not when Tsuna has someone else who has better ideas of what to do during one tagging along.---[Reupload - Written for KHR! Secret Santa 2017. It's old, but I think people would still enjoy it, so here it is.]





	Waltz

“What are we even doing again?” he had whispered moments ago, into your ear.

“Beats me,” had been your reply. You both hadn’t really imagined that what was supposed to be a pleasant night just for the two of you, had to be rescheduled because Tsuna had been informed short-notice of a party another smaller famiglia had—bravely—invited members of the Vongola to, Tsuna and yourself included. And he had been still too timid to say no, despite Reborn’s lectures and advice from his Guardians. Thus, the both of you found yourselves here, in a party whom half of its guests had already left, sipping drinks and picking at food whilst surrounded by strangers who danced fervently to make up for the tasteless entertainment provided by the host.

You wouldn’t know how much he regretted it. But you could read it from his expression, and promptly placed your hand on his, stroking it slowly.

“Hey, it’s alright,” you began, forcing him to look up and have his slight frown disappear for a while. “It’s not your fault.”

He smiled back at you, gently, warmth slowly filling his dark brown eyes. He could always count on you to be a source of comfort when he needed you to be. But still, he couldn’t help but feel responsible, as felt natural given the circumstances, so there was still a concerned tone in his voice as he spoke again:

“I just know we could have—”

Shushing him quickly as an idea sparked in your mind, you didn’t give him a chance to question as you gently pulled him up along with you and moved through the waves of people out into an empty hallway in the famiglia’s mansion, the music reduced to dull thuds in the distance.

“What’s on your mind?” Tsuna finally managed to say, stopping you by standing firmly and not letting you walk on further.

“We can have our own fun,” you said, and smiled. “I bet I can be a better tour guide of the place than you can.” When he wasn’t busy being the leader of the underworld, you knew him well enough to easily get him into a challenge as simple as this. As you wanted, he gave a surprised look back.

“What! Bring it on.” Without waiting for your answer, he easily looped his arm into yours and walked on ahead, pulling you along as you laughed. As it turned out, improvising was not Tsuna’s best trait, and the hallways were filled with laughter as he fumbled through antiques and tableware sets and paintings of people who all looked the same; you played along, even pushing him by asking questions, and laughing harder when he tried to verbally smooth his way out of them. Hopefully you wouldn’t run into anyone who was actually part of the famiglia and thus would take great offense in your actions. Thankfully, you didn’t.

“You know,” Tsuna began, after calling your name to get your attention as you both reached the hallway you had first entered again, distant booming of the music returning. “Funnily enough, I wanted to take you out dinner at somewhere private, too.”

“Oh, really?” You leaned your head against his arm, and he wrapped the free one around you. “You know, Tsuna, I’m still having fun…”

Tsuna sighed. Even after being together for so long, he couldn’t help but doubt sometimes if you were being genuine or were just saying what he wanted to hear (even though you would  _never_  do that, being a woman who wasn’t afraid to express herself), and he opened his mouth to protest again when, suddenly, the music blasting through the mansion changed, from loud and wild to a slow song, sensual and passionate… Eyes widening briefly at the coincidence that both you and Tsuna knew and loved this song, warmth bloomed in your hands and face, and seeing him turn his own away didn’t hide the fact he was abashed too… But he was the first to speak up, nerves mostly contained:

“I also… Wanted a moment like this.” His hands and body shifted in your grasp have him now standing in front of you, fingers linked with yours before sounding more determined, more like the Tsunayoshi you knew. “So… Shall we?”

You didn’t reply. There wasn’t a need to.

Looping your arms around his neck, you let him sweep you into a dance, bodies gently swaying not the beat of the music, but your own, with the staccato of shoes the backup to the rhythm of warmth flowing through the both of you at this proximity to each other, as well as your own humming to the song mixed in with his gentle laughter followed by your own as you kept stepping on each other, before it was all lost to kisses and tighter embraces…

Neither of you would know that you’d walk out of the hall to find that both of you were the only people left, that you’d fall asleep in the car on the way home and have to be carried back in by Tsuna, and he’d be too tired himself to change out of his suit, both of you waking up the next morning still holding each other—neither of you would know that at all.

Not when you were too preoccupied with this intimate moment that time found too sweet to interrupt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is an older fic that I wrote for KHR! Secret Santa 2017. The person I wrote this for requested some TYL Tsuna x Reader, so I kindly obliged. x Readers are some of the first things I started to write, so this was a trip down memory lane, haha.
> 
> At the time of writing this (June 2019), I'm recovering from surgery and can't write as fast as I'd like, so I was looking through some older writings I made both for nostalgia and to encourage myself. I've actually lost a lot of my old writing, be it to my old laptop getting wiped, deleting things impulsively off tumblr, or some other reason. So to try and prevent that, I'll upload some of the better things I wrote in the past here. It's not like they got much exposure on tumblr, so my account here is a better forever home. I know a lot of people are waiting for my longer work updated, and I will say I'm working as hard as I can!
> 
> For now, I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos, comments and sharing as well as all of your support is always appreciated.


End file.
